My Words on His Lips
by thedaltonwriter
Summary: Prompt fill. Dalton AU


Kurt sighs and puts the magazine down on his bed stand. "Going somewhere?" he asks, looking up at Sebastian.

"Clubbing. Care to join me?" Sebastian finishes buttoning up his shirt and grins.

"Have I ever said yes?"

"One day you will, babe."

When Kurt raises a skeptical eyebrow, Sebastian laughs. "Highly unlikely," Kurt says. "I'm bored."

"So, come with me. I'll give you the first dance. Besides, the fake I.D. I gave you has just been sitting inside your drawer, collecting dust." When Sebastian finishes putting on a pair of pants, he bounds over to Kurt and jumps on his bed.

"Get off," Kurt groans, swatting at Sebastian when Sebastian lays down next to him and shoves him playfully.

"Not until you promise to go." Sebastian rolls over on top of Kurt and smirks as Kurt glares up at him. "C'mon, babe. It'll be fun. Promise."

"If I say yes and hate it, will you promise to stop pestering me?"

"Potentially," Sebastian says.

"I don't know why we're friends."

"Because I'm your favorite Warbler, and I'm just so damn perfect," Sebastian replies, battering his eyelashes.

"Debatable." As Sebastian continues looking down at him, Kurt sighs. "Fine, I'll go to Scandals with you," he agrees with a groan. "Just give me a few minutes to get ready."

KSKSKSKS

Just as Kurt expected, Scandals is not his scene. The music is loud, the place looks dirty, and the amount of unattractive people far outweigh the amount of attractive ones.

"Can I leave yet?" Kurt asks as they walk in.

"You are insufferable," Sebastian says, though he looks amused.

"Funny, I was going to say the same of you."

They head to the bar, and Sebastian orders them both drinks. Kurt sips at his as he stares at the half-empty dance floor. "I can't believe I actually listened to you," Kurt grumbles.

"I'm full of good ideas," Sebastian says and nudges Kurt.

"I wouldn't exactly call this a good idea."

Kurt still feels tense, and Sebastian can sense it because he orders them two shots each. The taste is unpleasant, but Kurt's head feels lighter, and he's more relaxed after them. While Scandals doesn't feel quite as horrible, it's not where he wants to be.

As he promised, when they're done drinking, Sebastian extends his hand. "May I have this dance?" he asks with a wink. Kurt's lips twitch up at the end, though he rolls his eyes.

"Fine." They move to the dance floor, and Kurt can't help but feel awkward. Sebastian must sense it because he puts his hands on Kurt's hips and squeezes.

"Relax," Sebastian murmurs in his ear. He grinds their hips together, and his lips stay right up against Kurt's ear. Kurt flushes and swallows thickly as Sebastian's hot breath hits his skin.

"Bas..."

"Hmm?" Sebastian turns them around so that Kurt's ass is grinding up against his front. He wraps his arms around Kurt's waist and lays his head on Kurt's shoulder. "Tell me this isn't a little fun?"

"I -" Kurt turns around, and Sebastian smirks at him.

"Admit it. You're actually having fun dancing with me."

Kurt's eyes flicker down to Sebastian's lips, and he shrugs before pulling away. It's the alcohol, he's sure. Sebastian looks disappointed, but Kurt shakes his head and heads back to the bar. It doesn't seem to take Sebastian long to recover, and soon he's dancing with someone else.

Kurt's heard stories of Sebastian's hook-ups. Hell, he's been kicked out of the room before, but there's something about seeing Sebastian kiss someone that makes him feel anxious and annoyed. He's tempted to order another drink, but then he remembers the one time he got drunk at the Warbler party and threw up.

Instead he watches Sebastian, the unpleasant feeling creeping up on him more and more. Occasionally, Sebastian stumbles back to get a drink. "Dance with someone," he insists, but Kurt just shakes his head.

"Don't want to."

"You're a spoilsport. You're right. I'm not taking you clubbing again," Sebastian says with a huff.

It's ridiculous, really. He knows he has no reason to be upset, but seeing Sebastian progressively get drunker and watch his hands get more... curious bothers Kurt. It's obvious that the guys he's with aren't worth Sebastian's time or attention, and he feels like he should go over and tell them that.

Half an hour later, when Sebastian's grinding against someone who looks thirty, Kurt can't take it any more. He makes his way over and scoots in between them. "Sorry," he says, his tone cool. He ignores the sound of protest from the other guy and wraps his arms around Sebastian's neck.

"Babe, you're missing out on all the fun." Sebastian's eyes are slightly glossed over, and his usual smirk is replaced by a goofy look.

"Fantastic. You know that guy just wanted in your pants, right?" he asks, though he knows that Sebastian had to have known.

"Don't they all? And who can blame them..." Sebastian chuckles and shakes his head before leaning in. "Why? Were you jealous?" He raises his eyebrows and his smirk returns. "I bet lil' Kurt was jealous that I wasn't paying any attention to him." Sebastian bends down, moving their faces closer together.

"No. I just think it's time we go back," Kurt replies, wetting his lips. Sebastian's eyes dart down, and he pauses for a moment before leaning in and pressing their lips together. Kurt squeaks and pushes him back.

"Sebastian! What are you doing?" he asks, though he feels a blush crawling up on his cheeks.

"Tell me you weren't even a little jealous. I've seen you glaring at me all night long."

"I -" Kurt can't respond, and he wonders how even drunk Sebastian can be so perceptive.

"Thought so." Sebastian moves forward again, pressing their lips together. Kurt's arms wrap around Sebastian's waist as he draws him closer. He whimpers as Sebastian nips at his lower lip and rolls it between his teeth.

Sebastian's lips drop down, and he scrapes his teeth against Kurt's neck before running his tongue over the skin to soothe it. Kurt's hands slip down to Sebastian's ass, and he slips them into Sebastian's back pockets. It's not until someone cat calls that Kurt's pulled out of the trance.

"I'm not doing this in front of a bunch of people," Kurt mutters, his jaw tightening.

Sebastian wastes no time in dragging him towards the exit.


End file.
